Here Come The Feels Better Bury Them Again
by JohnDowe
Summary: For so long Carolina had these feelings, but she always buried them deep down into this hole for no one else to see. But Carolina has a shot. To finally tell that person the truth. To tell them what they had been hiding for so long.


**Authors Notes:**

 **This was a pretty quick wright, it was just something that was sort of stuck in my head for a while, and I just had to put it out. Please comment and let me now what you thought of this story. I really want your feedback and opinions, they really mean a lot.**

 **Thank You.**

* * *

 **August 27th 2560 _ Armonia-Grand Ball Room _ 1930 hrs Chorus Time**

The Grand Ball Room was filled with several citizens, soldiers, and War Hero's. And among the guests of honor were the noble Red, Blues, and Freelancers. All dressed in the Military Uniforms or Sunday best. It was supposed to be a simple dinner to celebrate the one year anniversary peace. When the war ended and the Mercs were defeated and Charon went under and lost everything. Vanessa Kimball, one of the three council members of Armonia stood first and raised her glass. The whole chamber went silent.

"In celebration of our victory, I would first like to say how grateful I am to be among you all. We fought hard and lost many for this moment. Lets never forget our friends, those we called brothers and sisters for their sacrifice, but lets rejoice that we have these hero's, total strangers that stood by our side and helped us rebuild. Washington, Carolina, and the rest of you, you will forever have my thanks. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

The whole chambered clapped as she sat back down. It was a lovely speech and Washington and Carolina commended her on it. The one person who was a little upset was Doyle of course.

"My dear, you really had to steal the whole floor."

"Well I had to give my best, or people will think I'm the weak link."

"It was a lovely speech Vanessa. Thanks you." Carolina commented.

Doyle took a breath before continuing. "Yes well, I must agree. It was very beautiful indeed."

"Thank you Donald." Kimball smiled. She never thought in her life that Doyle would ever like anything she did. She didn't expect for him to take her hand, but the war was over. Old grudges had faded long ago, and so she took his hand and closed it in hers. It was no secret they were together.

"If you guys want to sneak out for a quickie, just give us the word." Tucker commented.

"We can pull a distraction that could last at least half an hour." Grif commented.

The whole table, including the Freelancers and former Generals shared in chuckles. It was good to relax and unwind. Washington took his glass and to a swig. Thats when he noticed the shadows looming. Quickly getting into ambush positions. He didn't no what to do, he didn't no how to warn them or who they would target. Seeing the bright flash, he knew it was already to late. But not to late to do what he did best. Protect his friends.

"CAROLI!..."

All Carolina could remember was being tackled down to the ground and loud crashes go off in the air. She recognized the sound. Four shots sounded, followed by panicked movements of people hiding under chairs and tables, and then half of the room pulling out their sidearms and opening fire on the assailants. Two bodies landed with loud thuds.

Carolina winced at slight pain on her side. The bullet grazed her, cutting her enough to draw blood, but nothing of concern. But when she turned around, her blood ran cold and her face lost all color at the sight. There beside her, laid Washington, face to the ground and lying in a puddle of his own blood. There was no indication of pain or any sign of life, he just lay their motionless. She panicked. Seeing Washington like this, her entire world froze in time, she was oblivious to everything around her, the only thing that mattered was Washington. She tried to call out to him, but she was too in shock to let anything out. What she finally managed came as broken and scared.

"Wash? Wash please say something." She could barely speak. She was on the verge of tears but she held them back. She tried again to speak to. "Washington wake up. Wake up! David? Please." No response.

She could feel someone pulling her away, she just surrendered to it. She didn't now what to do. Finally at the warm comforting voice of a good friend, she snapped back into reality.

"Its going to be okay Carolina, We're going to save him." It was Dr. Grey. If there was one person who she could believe in at this moment, it was her. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to him. I will save him."

A single tear escaped as she witness Dr. Grey and others putt him on a stretcher and take his lifeless body away. She wanted to do something, but for once she felt pathetic and hopeless. She hated herself for not being able to do anything. But what could she do? She just sat there watching, contemplating her whole life and existence in those 93 seconds. Only one thing was for sure. She didn't want to lose him. Without him, she couldn't continue on, he was all she had left.

She didn't know wether to cry, run to his side, or pray. Not that she was really a spiritual person. But at this moment, she would try anything, maybe God could finally do her a solid. She'd even sell her soul if it meant saving Washington. But that was all just trying to be hopeful. All she could really do was watched as they carried him away.

* * *

 **September 2nd 2560 _ Armonia-Hospital _ 2300 hrs Chorus Time**

For the past several day it was close calls, stabilizing the patient and re-cleaning the wounds and bandages. And through all that Carolina never left Washington's side. She ignored everyones pleas to return home and get rest. But she couldn't abandon him now. She needed to make sure he was okay, she needed to be there for when he woke up. He hadn't yet, but she would wait.

Dr. Grey came out of the room to speak with her. She had shown her the graphs and scans. They were horrible. One of the bullets passed clean threw his spine. It was a miracle that he was even breathing. His x-rays showed large scorch marks from the back of his head, down his spine. The damage that caused, it was Gods work that Washington was still able to move and fight as he did. Dr. Grey didn't know, but Carolina had a good idea. And it made her sick.

"I still can't figure what these anomalies are. What could've done this kind of damage to his spine?"

"I know what it is. It was Epsilon. When Washington first got Epsilon it... did something to him. I guess it caused this too."

"Did you know about what happened to him?"

"I only heard rumors. The psychopathically insane Freelancer who killed everyone and escaped to work for the Recovery Force. Thats all I heard. I was to scared to learn the truth."

Carolina turned back to see Washington's broken corpse lying their on the hospital, needing a mask to breath. She felt guilty. She knew she was guilty. It was her fault for his suffering. If she wasn't so blinded by her envy and jealousy for Texas, she would have never taken Eta and Iota, the two who rightfully belonged to South and Washington. She could've spared Washington so much suffering, pain and misery. But she was a few years too late. All she could do now was continue to hate herself for what she did, and continue watching Washington. She felt Dr. Grey' softs hands hold her shoulder.

"I promise you Carolina, he will pull through. If theres anything else I've learned from watching him, is that he's a stubborn bastard. He's not gonna let two sniper rounds put him down. Everything's gonna be okay."

With that being said Dr. Grey returned inside to continue there procedure. And Carolina continued watching. She continued thinking about everything, about why she was so scared. She didn't really care about her own life, and she barely worried about anyone elses, but she was scared right now. She was scared that she would lose Washington forever. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to be alone again.

Thats when those feelings resurfaced again. They had resurfaced in the past, but she always buried them deep. Now she couldn't get rid of them. Those feelings she had when she first learned that she wasn't the last survivor of Freelancer, that Washington was still alive. And the same feelings and worry of fear when she heard Washington was captured by Locus. And the very same feelings when she escaped and saw that Washington was alive and well with the rest of the Reds and Blues. All those times she wanted to run up to him and hold him tightly, never wanting to let go of him. But she couldn't, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of the mission. And it was something she always regretted. She had to make things right, and that was why she refused to leave.

* * *

 **September 3rd 2560 _ Armonia-Hosptial _ 0230 hrs Chorus Time**

Carolina woke up to the sound of shuffling and groans of misery. Her eyes opened and she saw him. Washington had awakened, he was moving again and was miserable. Her entire body was overjoyed, but she tried her best to keep herself contained.

"Ooohhhh man. Why am I so thirsty?"

"Wash?"

"Carolina? Ugh, could, could you get me some water. My throats just a little on fire."

Carolina did as he asked and fetch him a small glass of water. He tried to sit himself up but Carolina stopped him, insisting on doing it herself. Washington laid back down and Carolina slowly gave him the rink of water. Washington sighed in relief that his thirst was quenched.

"Thanks a lot Carolina. I needed that."

"Its no problem Wash."

Dr. Grey walked in, happy to see her favorite patient was finally awake.

"So how's my favorite patient?"

"Like I've been hit by a Warthog and tossed into an exploding pile Fusion Coils."

"Um, what? Exploding Warthog Fusion?"

"I tell you later Dr. Carolina how are you doing?"

"Oh me, I'm good really. I'm just happy to see your awake."

Dr. Grey spent another thirty minutes examining Washington's condition and to do a few more tests. After she was done, she left the room to give the two Freelancers some privacy, and imploring Carolina to finally let it all out.

"Well its nice to see the Doc still doesn't want me dead. heh, ow."

Carolina sat down beside Washington. First things first. She had to know. "Wash why did do it."

"Do what?"

"Why did you take that bullet for me? Why did you always risk your life for me?" Carolina started becoming frantic, she couldn't stop herself. "Did you not stop to think what I thought. How I would feel if you died, if I lost you?"

"I'm sorry Carolina, I didn't you would..."

"No! you didn't think. You didn't stop to think how I would react to you nearly dying." Carolina calmed down at the feeling of Washington's hand on hers. "Why did you do it Wash?"

"I guess, I guess for the same reason why I stuck by you in the project. And why I stayed by your side till now." He was silent for minute, not really sure wether to take that back, or to support it. He just continued. "I didn't think you would react like this. All I cared about was protecting you. It's all I ever cared about."

Carolina was silent for a minute. Dr. Grey was right. She had to let it all out, before she lost the chance and she did so. "Washington I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you, and I couldn't accept that." Her eyes started tearing up again, but this time she didn't care, because they each others hand tighter. "I can't lose you David. Because if I do, then I'll have no one else to love."

Washington was silent from the shock. She just said to him, what he had pretty much had been wanting to say to her for a very long time.

"Carolina, I need to..."

Before he could continue he was interrupted by Carolina pressing her lips against his, in a powerful and loving kiss. Washington returned the embrace with as much, if not more love and passion. When they finally broke apart, it was difficult for the both of them. Carolina look into his eyes with tears escaping from her own, crying desperate tears.

"I love you David. I don't ever want to lose you again."

Washington brought her in into another loving kiss and then hugged her tightly. He scooted over so that she climb in the bed with him. "I love Rachel. And I promise, I will never leave you again."

They kissed once more and proceeded to hold each other tightly in a loving embrace as they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Dr. Grey returned an hour later to run more exams when she stumbled across the sight. There lay Carolina beside Washington on the bed holding each other and sleeping. She had been awake for six days straight and she needed her sleep. And what better way to sleep then in the arms of someone you love. Dr. Grey didn't have the heart to wake her up and ruin this moment. "sweet dreams you two." Dr. Grey whispered as she turned out the lights and locked the door behind her. She didn't want any one disturbing them and they would need their privacy for when they wake up the next morning. Of course this was just going to add to the paper work, but she didn't care. But she was happy that Carolina finally told Washington the truth. She was just glad that Washington loved her too. They were perfect for each other, and after everything they had been through, they deserved at least this little moment of peace.


End file.
